The 21st Century
by LyzabethSay
Summary: Set after DW’s S4 and TW’s S2 - Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Martha and Mickey are joined by a new memeber - from a different time.
1. Intro: Part 1

**River Arwyn**

**Summery: **(Set after DW's Series 4 and TW's Series 2) Tosh's absence has made the Torchwood computers go funny and no one in the hub knows how to fix it – until a plane that crashes in the middle of the field reveals a talented, yet stubborn, young girl.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the information/characters of Doctor Who or Torchwood.

**A/N: **Okay a little fic I wrote to get over my writes block on another fic I am doing at the same time. It started as a little burst of inspiration but I told my self I should just continue writing it… at the moment it is a two-parter but hopefully in the future I will get more chapters up :) Hope you enjoy it!

--

'God, I am getting SO sick of this!' Gwen banged her fists against her desk and flopped back into her chair. The hub was quite and everyone stopped what they were doing to watch as she frustratingly rubbed her hands against her face.

'Hey, hey what's going on here?' Jack Harkness dressed in his full 1940's attire including coat stepped out of his office.

Jumping up from her chair Gwen stood to face Jack, 'My computer crashed again! I was about to save all my work when it crashed on me!' she pointed distressingly at her computer whose screen was black and the hum of her PC unit missing. 'Ever since Tosh left…' she paused realizing just saying her name brought back too many memories, 'none of the computer have been functioning properly. We need someone to stand by on the computers but no one here has the knowledge Tosh did to work them properly.'

'I know, I'm still looking for someone for the job.'

'Why don't you place an ad in the paper or something? "Computer expert wanted for work at Torchwood – must have the guts to work with aliens."' The newest member of the team Mickey Smith, who was still as cocky as he was before joining Torchwood, sat alone reading a magazine on the Torchwood settee.

'No, but I have been looking through a lot of the policing and governmental computer specialist,' pulling off his jacket he tossed it onto the seat next to Mickey and, placing his hands in his pocket, walked over towards Martha Jones' desk.

'And?' she said as he turned to face his team.

'Nothing.' The team looked at him raising an eyebrow. 'I can't find anyone suitable enough for the job. No one is qualified enough to work with this amount of technology. The best we'll get is someone from the future…' he paused, 'or an alien.'

'But we can't go on living like this Jack! No one is getting any work done because no one knows how all this stuff works. Anyway, how did you get Tosh the job she must have just been someone normal before you hired her.' Gwen sat back down in her chair swiveled from side to side patiently waiting his answer.

'She was…' Jack leaned back against the desk lost in the memory of how he came to know Tosh. 'But she had worked with Alien technology before so I guess I just knew she'd know what she was doing.'

Everyone fell silent for a moment. No one had talked this much about one of their former colleagues since it happened and no one wanted to bring back any more memories. Amidst their silence there came a clatter of mugs as Ianto climbed the steps of the hub armed with a tray of milky tea.

'Sorry, did I intrude?' he quietly walked closer handing each of the team their desirable teas and coffees before placing him self and a cup of tea into a chair next to Martha.

There then came an awkward silence that deafened the air. They all sat looking at each other twiddling their thumbs and sipping Ianto's hot drinks. Today was an exceptionally quite day with no rift activity or any chaos from the weevils. There was almost no reason to come into work but they all had something to avoid at home.

Gwen was in the middle of refurbishing her and Rhys' house. Everywhere everything was covered in white clothes to stop the dust from attacking it and as much as her and Rhys did their best to keep the house tidy while they were at home it never worked. Taking a day off work would mean cleaning the house and reorganizing everything and that wasn't something Gwen wanted to spend a whole day doing.

Mickey, having just moved to Cardiff, was looking for a place to stay and was currently flat-sharing with Martha. He didn't find anything wrong with Martha but her slight impulse to keep everything neat and tidy was something he could cope with and the idea of having to go out with an estate agent to look for a flat worth his living was something he rather no spend a Welsh rainy day doing.

Martha, who was currently flat sharing with Mickey, couldn't stand the idea of staying home to clean his mess. He was a nice guy, she thought, but having him leave his items everywhere didn't intrigue her. Coming to work also meant as an excuse she could use to her mother who kept calling every 5 minutes asking how Martha was doing and whether or not Martha was coming back home.

Ianto and Jack relationship wasn't going down hill but Ianto did feel there was a bit of a change between them ever since Jack came from the Doctor. He wanted to tell him self that he loved Jack but there was always something blocking his feelings and today he wanted to make is certain about whether or not Jack still had harboring feelings for him. However, he felt he wasn't as confidant as he hoped. The constant thinking of whether he should barge into Jack office or quite write him a little letter kept Ianto from doing any proper work and now with the team all sat around drinking tea he felt it was best left for later.

There was always the fact that Jack did 'live' in the hub which meant this was his home. There was no escaping Torchwood for he had tried many times before and failed in many of thoughs occasions.

As the silence continued no one realized a bright red ALERT signal was going off on Martha's screen until Mickey pointed it out.

'That's strange,' Jack said as he punched several codes into the keyboard. 'This alert is coming from a military flight base just out side of Cardiff. Their saying a UFO has passed into Cardiff air space and they want us to take a look at it.'

'But we're not the RAF,' Mickey said from his spot on the couch.

'No shit Sherlock,' Ianto muttered under his breath as he peered at the screen currently surrounded by everyone but Mickey.

'Do you think we should see what's going on?' Gwen said pulling away from the crowd.

Jack looked around at his team. The dreary, bored faced of his team looked back at him begging for a little adventure. 'Oh, alright. Let's have a look.' He pulled up his hand to point at every one of his team, 'but ONLY a look.'

--

They were all cramped into the SUV as it drove alone an empty Welsh country rode just outside of Cardiff. The rain had stopped but the sun was hidden deep behind a set of grey clouds.

'Are we there yet?' Mickey said annoyingly from the left hand side of the backseat. Martha who was sat in the middle with her arms crossed nudged Mickey to shut him up.

Ianto was sat in the passenger's seat messing around with Tosh's old palmtop pilot trying to hack into any sort of aircraft control.

'Getting anything?' Jack turned briefly to look at Ianto and the palmtop.

'No, not at the moment.'

'LOOK!' Gwen shouted from behind Jack. She pointed up into the sky where an airplane looked as if it was descending to earth.

'Got it! Hacked into the aircrafts controls,' Ianto said as Jack quite pulled over on the hard shoulder and everyone piled out of the car. 'But this doesn't look good.'

'Why what wrong?' Martha asked rushing to Ianto's side.

'You know how it looks like that plane wants to land. Well it's rapidly running out of fuel as if crash landing.'

Their heads followed as the plane flew above their heads and came crashing down into a field on the other side of the road. Quickly rushing across the street they were confronted by burning tress and bushes that caught fire from the planes crash.

There didn't look to be anything special about the plane. From there point of view it was a standard issue military aircraft which must have had some system failure causing it to crash.

'Do you think there is someone in there?' Gwen asked as her shielded her eyes from the heat of the fire.

'If there is I don't think there is much left of them.' Jack said walking a little closer to the fire.

'I'm calling the fire brigade,' Martha said turning around to get a signal on her handphone.

'I think you want an ambulance as well – there is someone still in there alive!' Ianto pointed to a small area by the pilots cabin where a figure of a person struggled free of the burning plane.

'Someone's got to save him!' Gwen shouted.

'I'll go.' Jack said stripped him self of his jacket.

'What?'

'The flame won't hurt me and I need to save that person.' Taking one step the corner of his trouser started to burn off. Quickly rushing his way in he lift away the remaining part of the cabin and carried what looked to be a girl out of the wreckage.

'She's still alive,' he called out as he reached the rest of his team. Martha quickly ran towards the SUV and pulled out a medical kit.

'Move out of the way,' she called as Jack rested her down on the grass.

The girl had long cherry red hair and pale skin. From looking at her she seemed as unharmed towards the flames as Jack was. Her skin was smooth and shiny but pasty white. She wore a pilot's uniform but with no distinct countries air force symbol.

'Is she alright?' Gwen asked as she and the rest of the team crowded around Martha and the girl.

Martha pulled out a stethoscope and she said, 'I hope so,' but as she pressed the cold metal of it against the girl's chest without warning the girls eyes shot open and she gasp for air.

'God that thing is cold!' she screamed as she sat up quickly causing the rest of the Torchwood team to fall backwards.

'She's alive,' Mickey said as he crawled closer to the girl.

'Of course I am!' she spat back at him.

'But you can't be. You're plane just crashed from a 1000 feet in the air.' Martha started at the girl trying to calm her down.

'What?' she shouted as she jumped to her feet and turned to face the incineration of the aircraft. 'Aw, that's just unfair! I like that plane.' She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration as the sirens on the fire brigade got closer.

As the fire truck pulled up the men got out and did their job pulling out the hose pipe and spraying water over the over-powering flames.

'No, no – careful!' she shouted at the men as Jack pulled her away. 'Hey! Let go of me!'

Jack dropped her next to the SUV safely on the other side of the road from the fire.

'That's my plane their spraying over there!' she shouted as she pointed towards the slow descending burn of the fire.

'Not any more, love.' Jack muttered. 'As for you – who are you?'

'My name is Jane Arwyn. I'm a pilot-'

'Not by the looks of your uniform or plane.' Jack said cutting in.

'-from the 44th century.' She continued angrily at Jack.

'44th century?' Ianto asked carefully as he jotted down the date into the palm pilot.

'Yes, from the future.' She said feeling as if she stated the obvious.

'How did you get here?' Gwen asked.

'I swam,' she said sarcastically, ''Course I time traveled here.'

Everyone stood silent for a moment and looked at each other. Everyone knew what they had to do but by the look of it Jane Arwyn wasn't going to comply.

'You should come with us,' Jack said as he walked towards the SUV and opened the passenger door.

'I'm not running off with you lot. I don't even know who you are?'

'We're Torchwood.' Mickey said eagerly edging her into the car.

'Yeah, like I'm going to go off with a whole bunch of strange people I've never met!' she turned away and started walking in the opposite direction of Cardiff.

'You don't know where you are or what direction you're going in how do you expect to get anywhere.' Jack called out.

'I don't but right now far away from you lot sounds pretty good!'

Jack shook his head and started to take off his jacket. 'Who wants a good chase?' he asked tossing his jacket at Gwen and making casually towards Jane.

'Is she going to run?' Ianto asked.

'I think so.' Martha said as they watched. Jack strode up to Jane and started talking with her but this only caused her to walk faster. Jack jogged to catch up with her but then she started to run. Gaining on her he pulled her up over his shoulder and walked back towards the SUV.

'Isn't that considered kidnapping?' Mickey asked as Jack approached with Jane.

'Let go of me!' she shouted.

'No actually, because she alien she belongs to Torchwood.' Jack said as he dumped her in the back of the SUV.

'I'm not alien,' Jane shouted as they closed the SUV back door on her.

'Alright not alien but she did have alien technology.'

--

**A/N: **Part two is already up since I wrote all of it at the same time… Hope you liked it so far :) Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors this was done in record time and I kindda got fed up of it I couldn't really bother to read it over again and again to find mistakes – so bare with me please. Thanks!


	2. Intro: Part 2

River Arwyn

**River Arwyn**

**Summery: **(Set after DW's Series 4 and TW's Series 2) Tosh's absence has made the Torchwood computers go funny and no one in the hub knows how to fix it – until a plane that crashes in the middle of the field reveals a talented, yet stubborn, young girl.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the information/characters of Doctor Who or Torchwood.

**A/N: **Part two - nothing much to say except please tell me what you think about it afterwards – I ever do so like comments and reviews :) thanks!

--

The hum of the hub door went as they entered, Jack still carrying a screaming Jane. Martha rushed to the ME's area and grabbed a few syringes and bottles of green liquid.

'What are you doing to me!' she shouted as Jack laid her on the ME's table.

'We shouldn't be doing this Jack!' Martha said as she filled the syringe with liquid.

'I just want to know who she is and how she got here.'

'But we already know that,' Mickey shouted from the top of the ME's stairs.

'I don't think she's telling the truth.'

Martha injected Jane with the 1st bottle of green liquid. Jane's fidgeting started to subside and she finally sat still.

'What is that?' Gwen asked.

'Just something to calm her down and a little truth serum.' Jack said gripping onto Jane's arms as Martha injected her with the 2nd set of liquids.

'Okay,' Martha said as she stood back away from Jane.

Jack came to stand in front of her and leaned in close. Jane's eyes cowardly looked up to meet his.

'What's your name?' Jack asked quietly.

'Jane Arwyn.' She replied timidly and with much caution. In the corner of the ME's area Ianto was again recording everything Jane said onto his palm pilot.

'Where are you from?' Jack asked his second question in the same tone as the first one.

Jane sat quietly for a minutes looking straight into Jack's eyes. '44th centaury,' she started off quietly. 'I was born in Kent in 4306.'

Jack nodded slowly, that was the answer he was looking for. 'What were you doing flying in Cardiff in 2008?'

'I'm part of the Nation Air Team of the South East division. I was test flying a new semi-dimensional time traveling model.'

'Well, that would explain how she got up here,' Ianto said from his corner.

Jack stepped away from Jane. 'How old are you?'

'22,' her eyes finally dropped from Jack's gaze as he turned to climb up the stairs out of the ME's office. 'Take her to the conference room and get her a drink Ianto.'

Leaving the ME's area Jack wandered around the floor of the hub before Gwen came up and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Jack, what's wrong?' she said as he turned to look at her.

As she looked into his eyes she could see a touch of fear along with sadness, 'I've seen kids like her get recruited into the NAT. It's a death trap for them all. No one would volunteer into the NAT because of what they do to people like her – sending them off into test flights that just gets them killed in the end. Something bad must have happened for her to work for them. No one would choose that fate.' He pulled his shoulder away from Gwen's grasp and walked towards his office.

--

'I hope this is alright, I don't really know your taste,' Ianto said as he placed a mug of steaming hot tea in front of Jane. She sat wrapped in a blanket pulling it tightly around her.

'I'm never getting home am I?' she asked as he was about to leave the room.

Turning back he walked to the chair besides her and sat down. 'Why do you think that?'

'You're Captain – Jack – he's not going to allow me is he?' she turned to look straight into Ianto's eyes.

He noticed that her eyes were a pale shade of green that almost looked grey. 'He doesn't think you're plane will be saved.'

'No, that's not it. He knows about the NAT but it's not going to be established for another 1000 of years! He must know what happened to me?' she dropped her eyes down to hide them in the blanket that embraced her.

'What do you mean 'what happened to you?''

'The NAT was created in 3004. It was set up to test time and space traveling planes but it became a failure when over a 1000 people died due to some sort of malfunctioning machinery. However, in 4159 they reopened. They said they wanted retry the idea of time/space traveling planes. It was a brilliant idea before pilots started to go missing or were found dead. When no one wanted to join they took children from orphanages or paid poor families to takes their children away. They trained these children from young how to fight in battle, to fly military aircraft and to be loyalty to the NAT. Some children were only 10 or 11 when they got into their 1st plane – it would only ever been a few months later that they'd end up dead in a field. For me, my brother and mum were killed during a military crossfire when I was 5, so it was just me and my dad until we went into debt. The NAT said they'd pay off all our accounts as long as they could take me – I was 8 when I left my father.' She carefully lifted the mug of hot tea to her lips and took her first sip.

Ianto sat looking at her, carefully trying to process what just happened. This girl was brought up on the foundation of hardships and military knowledge.

The doors behind Ianto burst open as Jack walked in, 'Do you really want to go back to a life like that?' he asked Jane as he stood behind her with his arms crossed. 'Is it really such an honor to be part of the NAT when they brainwash people like you to fight? When did you get your first plane? 12?'

'13,' she said in a timid voice.

'We're here to help you Jane,' he crouched down beside her. 'I don't want you to become a fighter - to want to kill because that's all you know.'

'You were a fighter we're you Jack,' she said looking into his eyes. 'You were a pilot who fought people. You've killed.'

'I killed for a good cause,' he said standing up and walking to the large LCD screen at the end of the conference room.

There was a moments silence in the room before Gwen entered caring a bag of clothes.

'These are for you Jane. To get you out of that uniform.' Gwen smiled innocently at Jane as Ianto and Jack turned to leave the room.

As Jane pulled out the jeans, t shirt and jacket that were in the bag Gwen said, 'Martha will be doing a few checks on you - nothing drastic.'

As Jane pulled the shirt over her head she asked, 'What are you going to do? Test me then archive me?'

Gwen bit her lip slightly, 'No, no – we wont do that to you. We just -' Gwen wondered to herself what they were really going to do to her.

'- don't want me to go back.' Jane said finishing off Gwen's lines as she sat down to pull on the pair of dark blue shoes she had been given. Looking at her self up and down she said, 'Hmm, very chic.'

'You'll like it here,' Gwen smiled at Jane.

'Well, I think I'll be staying here a while so I'd better get used to it,' Jane smiled back at Gwen as they left the room together.

--

'We went back to see what we could get left of you're plane and there wasn't much – we were able to save the transmitter though… not sure if it'll work,' Mickey handed her a large dusty, grey metal box. Pushing away the top layer of ash she examined it carefully.

'I think I can get some of the readings back but I'll need some gear and a computer to go with it.' She sat down at Gwen desk and faced the black screen.

'Yeah, that computers not working at the moment.' She pointed out. 'We're guessing system failure.'

Getting off the chair Jane slid underneath Gwen desk and poked around at some of the wires and units.

'Oh, this is easy,' she said. 'You have a STS network which means it can be set up again in no time.' Jane popped back to the surface of the desk and watched as the Torchwood team stared at her.

'What's STS?' Jack asked.

'Sato Technological System. It an integrated system every computer in the 44th centaury has.'

'Sato?' Ianto asked.

'Yeah,' she turned to face Gwen's computer and stared to type in a set of instructions.

'Toshiko Sato,' Jack said quietly to himself as he watched Gwen's screen glow with light once again.

'You got it working!' Gwen shouted with delight as her applications started to open again one by one. 'How did you do it?'

'It's something we learn at the NAT as part of our training. Apparently I was the top of my class at it.' Jane smiled joyfully to herself as Gwen started to continue her work from earlier that day.

As Jane started to walk away from Gwen's desk Jack stopped her, 'How does Tosh's work become famous?'

'Tosh?'

'The creator of STS. Sato – that was the name of a former collogues – Toshiko Sato. She created our network herself and you know how to work it.'

'STS wasn't created by a person. It was created by an organization called TW. STS was 1st used for military and governmental systems but then after the year 3000 it was found in ever home, everywhere.'

'TW – what does it stand for?'

'I don't know Torchwood? Maybe? STS is so old that no one really knows when it originated. It's just such a good system that no one needs to create a better one since it came out. I mean Mac and Windows have gone out of business because of it.'

Walking off Jane sat on the Torchwood settee and started to fiddle with her box. Everyone else went off to finish their work while Jack walked to his office contemplating the possibility that STS was created by Tosh.

--

'Okay team it's 2 in the morning you all should be getting home now,' Jack walked out of his office as looked into the eyes of his dreary team as they nodded off at their screens.

Picking up their coats they started to say their good byes and exited through the back door. Jane was sat at the couch fast asleep. As Jack placed him self next to her the shock woke her up.

'What time is it?' she asked.

'Two in the morning.' Jack helped to pull her blanket up over her as she rubbed her tired eyes.

'I guess I'll stay here since I have no where to go,' she started to make her self comfortable again before Jack stopped her.

'There is one thing I want to ask first,' Jane sat up again and looked at Jack weakly. 'Our computer specialist died a couple of months back and well since then our computers have been failing on us. I'm hoping – since it doesn't seem we can get you back – that you might stay and be part of the team?'

'Really?' Jane asked more alertly now.

'Yeah,' Jack smiled at her, 'Think of it as a big sorry about your plane.'

Jane smiled and giggled at Jack comment, 'Sure.'

As Jack got up to walk back to his office Jane called out to him. 'Thanks,' she said.

'For what?' he asked back.

'Saving me.'

Jack smiled at her as she closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

_You're welcome._


	3. The Hacker: Part One

**The Hacker – Part One**

**Summery: **When Jack, Martha, Mickey and Gwen are called out on a werewolf hunt something mysterious happens in the hub.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the information/characters of Doctor Who or Torchwood.

**A/N: **This is interesting - it my first real – well I don't want to call it epic but I shall – epic fic. Don't know how many chapters its going to be yet but might be one or two. Story sounds interesting enough when I came up with it so lets hope my writing skills don't let me down :P Let me know what you think :D

--

As Jack entered the hub he was greeted by loud blasting music. He could hear it entering the front office but as he carried on down the corridor the sound got louder and louder and louder. By the time he has reached the main door to the hub he realized it wasn't the top 40 hits of the week but gorging heavy metal rock. As the door opened in front of him the volume was so loud he felt as he couldn't hear what he was thinking but as he scanned the hub he saw Jane sat at her desk head banging to the music. Besides her there was no one else and Jack couldn't blame them for not wanting to come into work early .

Jane was staying in the hub until she could find somewhere to permanently live and she'd made it her home so much that every morning the 1st person to enter was greeted by the sound of heavy metal rock music playing. Jane, who claims to have never heard just great music before, said it was a refreshing start to the day as it wakes her up.

As Jack walked over to the stereo system, placed on a table near the rift manipulator, he pressed the off button in the middle of a song.

'Hey! What did you do that for?' Jane turned to face Jack angrily. She was fitting in well from when she first arrived. She'd given up on her RAF looking overalls and donned jeans, a bright t-shirt and jacket. Her hair was still cherry red and let down messily.

'Why do you listen to that sort of music, Jane?' Jack took off his jacket and walked over to her desk.

'Because it sounds _cool_! I mean you don't get that kindda stuff in the 44th centaury!' she paused for a thought; 'I don't even think there was music!' she jumped out of her chair enthusiastically and dance around Jack.

'You're happy Jane,' he took her hand and spun her in a few circles before she collapse back into her chair.

'Of course I am. This is brilliant. I mean life in the 21st century. It might be a bit out of date compared with back home but I've just found out the best thing about being here!'

'What that?' Jack asked as he sat in an empty chair next to her.

Jane leaned over to the other side of her desk to reveal a McDonald's take away, 'Cheese burger and chips!' She inhaled the smell deeply before bursting into laughter, 'I mean it's so much better than the soggy cabbage soup we got back at NAT. Why someone couldn't have created this back then I will never know!'

'It has been invented – this is your past Jane. You're life is in the future,' leaning over he grabbed one of Jane's chips as she tried to pull them out of his reach.

'Okay, fine – my past. But it feels like I've gone in time – gone to the future where life is so much better,' she bit her lip slowly and dropped her head. 'I guess the human race doesn't prosper as much as they think – they end up going into ruins.'

As they sat in a moments silence the door of the hub buzzed to life and emerged Gwen and Martha.

'Well, at least there's not loud banging music anymore,' Gwen said as she dropped her bag and coat onto her desk.

'Yes. I thought I was going to come into work with a headache again,' Martha replied to Gwen as she headed towards her own desk.

'Oi! It's not that bad. You try living in the 44th century where they don't have that kindda thing,' sulking back into her chair Jane took another bite off her cheese burger.

'Here,' Gwen came over to Jane's desk caring a blue Tupperware box.

'What is it?' Jane asked taking it.

'A little present. I don't think they have Gwen's famous chocolate cookies in the future so I thought I'd make some especially for you,' she watched as Jane took a small chocolate coloured cookie and bit slowly at the corner. Jane licked her lips lusciously as she took another bit and another soon finishing the whole cookie.

'This tastes great Gwen! Okay, this is the best part about the 21st centaury now!' she smiled broadly as she took another cookie out of the box and continued eating.

As Martha walked over dressed in a white lab coat she stopped by Jane to say, 'Don't let Mickey know you've got some of Gwen's cookies or he'll fight you for them.' Jane held on tightly to her box of cookies as Ianto came up the stairs carried a tray of the morning tea.

'Two sugars no milk?' Jane asked smiling as Ianto handed her a white coloured mug.

'Just as you like it,' he said smiling as he walked past to hand the rest of the Torchwood team their drinks.

--

As Jack walked back into his office he sat behind his desk thinking. Staring into the grey corners of the room he thought about how well Jane was fitting in. She hadn't had any disruptions from anyone; she worked well with the equipment and enjoyed testing her limits. He often associated her with a 4 year old who has just come to terms with everything around it. She is curious, adventurous and willing to try all sorts of different things. Jack laughed at him self when he thought back to a few days ago when they all went of for an evening drink and Jane, for the first time in her life, had gotten drunk. It was an interesting experience for the whole Torchwood team since she was more like a child on a sugar rush than an adult with an alcohol level above average.

Admits his thoughts he noticed Gwen running up the stairs and into his office.

'Jack,' she said bursting into his office, 'we just got word that there has been some alien activity on the east side.'

'Well what are we waiting for?' he jumped up and grabbed his jacket, sliding his arms though the sleeves, he rushed down the stairs.

'Come on everyone. Let's get a move on – aliens don't wait for anyone... especially Torchwood,' Gwen, Martha and Mickey quickly grabbed their jackets and ran towards the car park door. 'This is you're chance to prove you're self Jane-,' he tossed her an earpieces communicator. '-lead us to it!'

As he dashed out Jane attached their ear pieces, 'Can you hear me?' she asked before Gwen replied.

'Yeah, now we need some directions – we know it is on the Upper East Side so we'll head in that direction but once we get there we're going to need some help getting a specific location. So you've got about 5 minutes to get some information. Got that?'

Trying not to feel intimidated Jane answered before starting to type something into the computer, 'Okay, now it's moving so bare with me while I try and find out where it's going.'

'Find out what it is first,' Mickey shouted over the communicator.

As Jane typed in a few more commands into the computer 3 screens appeared showing CCTV surveillance of the creature they were in pursuit of. 'Big, tall, hairy, wet – reminds me of a dog,' she said as she followed its movements.

'Werewolf maybe?' Ianto point out from the workstation next to Jane's where he was typing into the computer.

'Did you know a myth states that the royal family might actually be werewolves?' Jack mentioned over the intercom.

Jane and Ianto flashed a look at each other, 'No, where'd you get that from?' Jane asked.

'Oh, a friend told me.'

'Interesting friend,' Jane said sarcastically. 'Okay, I have you on surveillances now. The _'werewolf'_ has turned left onto Morgan Street.'

Jane and Ianto watched the screen as the SUV turned sharply on a corner.

'Turn right here!' Jane shouted over the intercom trying to plot the next turning.

'There I saw him!' Jane could here Martha shout from inside the SUV.

'Follow it! It's turning into a cul-de-sac!' Jane said as she watched the werewolf take the wrong turn into a short, narrow lane that lead to a brick wall. 'No, wait it's turning back on you!'

As Jane warned the rest of the crew the lights and electricity of the hub went out bringing total darkness.

--

'Jane? Jane?' Jack shouted over the communicator. 'I've lost contact with the hub.'

'What happened?' Gwen asked.

'I dunno, but we're on our own now.' As Jack turned sharply into the cul-de-sac they came face to face with the werewolf. It stood 8 feet tall and was heavily built. Its teeth were stained red and it bared its claws at them.

Before Jack could do anything to the car the werewolf leap into the air and crashed onto the top of the SUV denting the ceiling. Quickly piling out of the car Jack, Mickey, Gwen and Martha stood staring eye to eye at the beast. Pulling out their guns they pointed it directly at him.

'Don't move,' Jack shouted at it.

'I don't think that is going to help,' Mickey pointed out as the werewolf jump again, this time off the top of the SUV and onto the side of a building where it started to make its way up.

'Quickly we've got to follow it,' Martha shouted as they ran towards a small service door at the side of the building.

--

'Ianto,' Jane spoke quietly in the pitch black darkness of the hub.

'Yeah, I'm here,' she felt him place his hand on her arm, 'What happened?'

'I dunno the electricity for the hub just went off,' it had been dark for the past 30 seconds and no emergency light came on. 'Where's the back up generators?' Jane asked as Ianto pulled out a torch from the top draw of the desk he was sat at.

'They're down stairs in a cellar but I don't know why they haven't turned on yet.'

'Let's go check it out,' Jane pulled out a torch from the top draw of her desk and she and Ianto carefully walked towards the stairs.

After walking a few flights down Ianto opened two sets of heavy metal doors that revealed a 5 by 6 foot generator compressor.

'Okay, that's big,' Jane said walking up closer to it.

'It holds all the power to the whole of the hub,' Ianto stated trying to find a switch on it.

From the back of the generator Jane gasped, 'Oh my god! What the hell happened here?'

As Ianto came around he could see all the wires on the inside had been torn and cut into half.

'Someone's been down here,' Ianto said holding both his and Jane's torch high in the air so she could examine the wires.

'Someone's been down here and been angry,' Jane said standing back up again. 'These wires haven't just been cut in half with a pair of wire cutters but torn apart. Some look as if they have been burnt off.' She rubbed her hands through her hair frustratingly. 'This will take along time for me to fix and I'd need a lot of equipment.' She pulled a hair tie from her pocket and put her hair up into a bun. 'Where's the nearest tool kit?'

--

'Did you find anything?' Jack rushed the last few steps of the stairs to meet with the rest of the Torchwood team.

'No, we can't find it anywhere. It's like it's just disappeared,' Martha said walking around the abandoned roof car park.

Jack rushed to the side of the roof where Mickey was looking down at the SUV. It was still parked in the same spot with the roof caving inwards.

'You're going to need to get a new car Jack,' Mickey pointed out as he put away his gun into the holster.

'You're going to need that in a moment Mickey,' Gwen rushed to their side and pulled out her gun to point it into the other corner of the car park. 'There's something moving.'

Jack pulled out his gun and walked slowly towards it. Suddenly there was a howl as the werewolf jumped out and landing inches in front of Jack making him fall backwards. As Jack scrambled to try to get up Mickey started to shoot at the creature. Wounding it in the arm he pounced up and ran to the edge of the building before jumping on to the roof of the next building.

'Look there it goes,' Martha shouted as she headed for the stairs. Jack quickly got up and followed the werewolf jumping from the edge of the building to the next one.

'Carry on, I'll tell you where it goes,' he ran across the roof of the next building carefully jumping between the gaps to try and catch up with the werewolf.

--

'Did you get it?' Ianto asked as Jane stood up from her position next to the generator compressor. Whipping the sweat off her face she smudges dirt across her cheek. The air-conditioning for the hub had gone off with the rest of the electricity. The temperature was rising and Ianto had stripped himself of his jacket and tie. Jane, who was wearing a thin layered camisole type tank top, was sweating from carefully re-cutting and re-attaching all the wires.

'I've gotten the communicators back up, the emergency lights and some electricity to the computers. It will take too long to re-wire everything so we'll have to bear with this,' Jane walked around to the front of the compressor and pulled down the big leaver. There was a sudden BANG and sparks flew from behind the compressor but the emergency lights were up.

Ianto switched off the torchlight and quickly packed up the equipment as Jane tried to contact Jack.

'Jack, Jack can you hear me?' she said into the earpiece communicator.

'Welcome back Jane,' Jack said from the other side of the line. 'What happened? Where'd you go?'

'Our electrics went off and someone sabotaged the generator so we've been fixing it.'

'Someone?' Jack asked.

'Or something thing,' Ianto pointed out.

'But if the electrics went off then the hub should have gone into total lock down,' Jack said.

'It did. We're currently dead locked inside the hub until I can override the security passwords.'

'But that means whoever has done this is still in the hub!' Jack was sounding impatient.

'I know, I've been trying not to think about that,' Jane was suddenly more aware of her surroundings than before. In the dark she wasn't scared if something jump up at her because she knew she'd never know what it was – but with light on there would be a chance of seeing the creature or the person and having to run from it.

'You need to open the security doors Jane. Get out of there.'

'We're going back now I've gotten the computers back online so I'll try over riding them from there,' as she finished the call she and Ianto walked quickly along the corridors back to the main area of the hub.

'Jane, you do know there are 14 different password combinations to override the security breach,' Ianto said as Jane sat in front of her computer logging in.

'Yeah I do know that,' she paused for moment acting uninterested towards Ianto's comment. 'I'm not sure my code breaking skills are what they used to be but I'll try my best,' Jane rapidly typed different equations and combinations into the computer. As she past level by level of the security breach she was suddenly stopped by a flashing red screen.

'What? NO? You can't do this to me!' she shouted at the computer.

'What happened?' Ianto said rushing over to her.

'We've been hacked. Someone is stealing our information. They have broken past the password barriers and now their downloading all the Torchwood information into an offline computer!'

'But they can't this is all secure and password protected!' Ianto held his breath deeply as he watched long, flickering, red numbers scrolled up the screen.

'Their downloading everything,' Jane's voice started to quiver in fear. 'They're going to get all our information.'

Jane and Ianto sat staring at the constantly changing numbers.

'You've got to do something,' Ianto finally said. 'You've got to stop this person.'

'I can't!' she shouted back at him. 'I need an offline computer. Something which is not part of the system and then I'll need to beat this hacker by getting to the source before he does…' she paused and waiting, choosing her words correctly, '… which will take a really long time.'

Ianto rubbed his hands over his face and pinched at the bridge of his nose trying to think of a way out of this. 'There might be something,' he ran to a store cupboard near the Torchwood settee. Rummaging inside he pulled out a black laptop bag.

'What is it?' Jane asked as Ianto handed it to her.

'It was Toshiko's laptop. She kept everything on there. It has all the system updates and all her work and passwords and everything. Can you work with this?'

Jane opened the bag and pulled out the computer. Resting it on her lap she plugged it in and switched it on. The screen came to life but asked for a password. Leaning back in frustration Jane looked up at Ianto, 'Please tell me you know her password.'

Ianto bit his lip hard before shaking his head, 'I'm sorry.'

Jane dropped her head against the top of the laptop and hit it against it several times. 'You work with alien and alien tech. Haven't you discovered a code breaking gadget yet?'

Ianto eyes brightened up as he suddenly remembered, 'I think I may know something.' Running up to Jack's office he ran to the safe and looked carefully at the combination lock.

_What would Jack put? _he asked him self. Remembering a number he turned the dial 3 turns left and four turns right before it clicked open. Searching through the alien gadgetry that was stored in there he pulled out a thin, metallic item. The same item Tosh had used before to open locked doors and crack combinations with.

Running back to Jane he tossed the gadget at her, 'Try that.'

--

**A/N: **Okay, hope you liked it – I think it sounds quite good :D I'm looking forward to writing the next bit to be honest XP Anyways, tell me what you think. Sorry, if some random words come up before the title - I don't know why it does that and I dont know how to get rid of it. If you do know tell me. Thanks!


	4. The Hacker: Part Two

**The Hacker – Part Two**

**Summery: **When Jack, Martha, Mickey and Gwen are called out on a werewolf hunt something mysterious happens in the hub that Jane and Ianto must solve.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the information/characters of Doctor Who or Torchwood.

**A/N: **(: Okay people this is part two! Hope you enjoyed the 1st one. This little mini epic fic should be finished by the next part. There isn't too much to go.

--

'There's got to be something in here that can stop it!' Gwen leaned over the back seat and searched around in the back compartment of the SUV for something to catch the werewolf with.

'Turning right,' Mickey shouted as he turned the wheel of the SUV hard causing Gwen to be thrown across the back seat.

'Careful!' she shouted as she pulled a small tranquilizer gun out of the mess, 'Do you think this will work?' Gwen passed it to Martha for observation.

'There isn't much left in it but I think we'll at least stun him,' Martha reported holding the tranquilizer in her hand.

'Turn left, Mickey!' Jack suddenly shouted over the communicator.

As Mickey took a hard left they came face to face with the werewolf and Jack on the other side of it. They were now in a shipping yard and there were abandoned warehouses everywhere. The werewolf looked weak from the bullet in its arm but nevertheless it crashed through the window of one of the warehouses.

Getting out of the car Mickey, Gwen and Martha run up to Jack who was entering through the window. Using his gun to move away the broken shards he climbed through. Trying to walk quietly inside his heavy boots crushed against the glass scattered across the floor. He tiptoes around taking cover next to old, abandoned shipping containers. As he was about to carry on walking there was a loud crunch of glass from the window where Gwen was entering from. Quietly mouthing sorry Gwen carried on walking until she reached him.

'We found a tranquilizer gun in the back of the SUV,' she whispered quietly into Jack's ear as they pressed them selves up against a container. 'Martha doesn't think there is enough to send him to sleep but there is enough to weaken him.'

'The bullet he took from Mickey's gun is taking a toll on him. He's really feeling weak and he's slowing down. If Martha can get him with the tranquilizer then maybe, if he's a real werewolf, he'll turn back for us.'

As Martha and Mickey join Gwen and Jack, Jack started giving the orders for where to covering. Indicating that he would taking front right and Martha would take front left Gwen and Mickey was to follow close behind respectively. Counting down from three the team got ready to run until the container they took cover next to was hauled over their heads and thrown half way across the warehouse. The werewolf stood tower over them with its shiny claws waiting to attack.

'Run!' Jack shouted as the werewolf scooped him up, digging its claws into his sides. Screaming in pain he tried to release him self from the werewolf's grip but it was just too tight. Feeling his blood pour down from the wounds he started to feel dizzy and weak. He could feel the werewolf sticking its nose close to him and sniffing carefully at his sent. Fearing that the werewolf might eat him he held his breath tightly and shut his eyes but instead he was flown across the room before crashing into something and falling to the ground unconsciously.

'Jack!' Martha screamed out as she watched Jack hit the wall.

'Leave him,' Gwen cried as she tried to distract the werewolf. 'Tranquilize him!'

The werewolf started to run towards Gwen and Mickey and once it was close enough it stuck out its hand to grab Gwen around the waist. Squeezing its hand tightly Gwen was allowed just enough breath to shout, 'Now, Martha!'

As Martha ran forwards she thrust the tranquilizer deep into the werewolf's back causing him to drop Gwen and howl in pain. Just as Jack predicted the tranquilizer was just enough to force the werewolf to transform back into its human self.

Mickey ran over to Gwen and helped her up as Martha walked closer to what used to be the werewolf.

'Oh my god! Come here, you need to see this!' she shouted.

--

Jane held the gadget Ianto past to her onto the laptop. Blue and red shining lights sparkles on the gadget as random letters and numbers were entered as Tosh's password. Once the numbers and letters had stopped changing the words _'Accepted' _glowed on the screen.

'Yes,' Jane cried out, 'It works!' She started to enter instructions into the computer and pages upon pages of passwords and combinations filled the screen. 'We've got it Ianto. Every password and combination to the hub.'

'Come on then,' Ianto shouted at her as he ran towards the hub door, 'Let's get out of here.'

Jane stayed seated and watched Ianto, 'What are you waiting for?' he asked.

'We're just going to leave this hacker in here to steal all out information?' Jane questioned him.

'There's nothing we can do. We don't even know if it's a person.'

'Yeah, but that doesn't matter. We're meant to fight alien, not cower away from them. Let find out what it is.' Jane looked back down onto her screen and started to type in some more instructions.

'This can be very dangerous Jane.' Ianto ran back to her and looked over her shoulder at the laptop.

'Yeah, well that's one reason I join – the adventure.' A new screen appeared with a new set of letters and numbers this time ones that looked more like co-ordinates.

'This is every chamber he's opened, every file he's looked at. This person is moving quickly. He cracks it then goes onto the next one he doesn't hang around too long. He not yet half way through everything so we have time to cut him off.' Jane pulled out Tosh's old palm pilot from the lap top back and started downloading the information from the laptop onto the palm pilot.

'What are you doing?' Ianto asked.

'Well, if I am not mistaken this guy has been quite logical. He's opened every file and chamber nearest him first. So, if I'm lucky I am cross reference with opening time and see which was open first this mean he'd somewhere near there or there. Then we can go find him.' Jane began typing again without looking once and Ianto.

'No. No I am not allowing you to do that. I can't let you go off to look for this guy on your own.'

'Who says I am on my own. I've got you haven't I?' Jane smiled at Ianto as she jumped up from the seat armed with the palm pilot and a gun. 'Come on we haven't got all day.'

As they ran down Torchwood's grimy, wet corridors Jane came to a halt.

'Is he near here?' Ianto asked.

'No but this looks like the next chamber he's going to open,' and just as she predicted the door swung wind open in front of them. Daring to step inside Jane found there was nothing. It was a small 8 by 10 feet cell.

'Why'd he open this one?' she asked Ianto who was still standing out side the cell.

'There isn't anything inside it,' Ianto pointed out. Before any more words could be said the door suddenly shut back on them trapping Jane on the inside.

'Ianto!' she shouted as she banged her fist against the door. 'Ianto, help!'

From the other side Ianto was doing the same. Trying to turn the handle of the cell door it was lock tightly. 'Jane, Jane can you hear me?'

Over the communicator Jane hear Ianto, 'Yes, I can.'

'You need to open this door,' he shouted.

'I'm trying,' she called from the inside. Trying to work the palm pilot she entered a few more codes and digits but was cut off when her screen turned black and writing appeared on it, _You will never leave alive! _As she finished the message an opening from the top of the cell opened and water started rushing in.

Screaming for her life she shouted for Ianto, 'Help, you've got to help me!'

'Why what's wrong? Jane?' Ianto banged his fits against the door in hopes that it might open.

'He's opened a seal and water's rushing in. He wants me to drown. You've got to get me out of here.' Jane tried hard to push the door open, to move it anything but the door was held tightly. 'Please Ianto,' she could feel tears starting to fall down her cheeks. 'Please,' she cried for the last time.

--

Martha couched down next to what used to be the werewolf. Instead of a huge, massive hairy creature in front of her lay a helpless, small, thin, young boy. Martha reached out a hand to feel his pulse. 'He's still alive,' she cried out as Mickey helped a wobbling Gwen to Martha.

'Oh my-' Gwen started, 'How old is he?' she asked.

'He looks 14 - maybe younger.' Martha covered her mouth to stop her self from gasping. 'How did this happen?' she asked her self. Turning him over so that he was facing up his blood started to pour from the bullet hole.

'Oh my god. Mickey you shot a kid,' Gwen said.

Martha quickly reached out to put pressure on the wound. 'Mickey, I need you to rush to the SUV and get me the 1st aid.'

As Mickey left a groaning came from the far corner of the warehouse. Jack was awake and healed from his attack from the werewolf. Gwen hobbled over as quickly as she could to assist him. Putting her arm under Jack to help support him she asked, 'Are you okay?'

'Not too bad for someone who's had a ferocious werewolf stick it claws in them.'

'I'm not sure ferocious is the right word,' as they got closer to the body Jack looked down at the young boy. Martha was reaching into the ME's kit and pulling out different antiseptics and equipment needed to take out the bullet.

'Is he still alive?' Jack asked.

'Barely, we're going to need to take him to a hospital. All I can do is take out the bullet and treat him. Full recovery should take place in a hospital,' she said caring on dealing with their victim.

'Fine, but I want him under you're care then. You'll be the head doctor for him.' Gwen rested Jack down as they watched Martha do her magic on the poor innocent boy.

--

In the cell at the hub the water was rising up to Jane's knees. She leaned against the door feeling her tears mix with the water that poured in from above her.

'I can't get it open,' she hear Ianto shout over the communicator.

'What? No you can't leave me in here!' the fear rose in her as she tried not to accept that she might be dying here. Her voice was breaking and her breathing quickened as she tried crying and scream for help at the same time.

'You have the password with you - can't you open it from there!' the sound of Ianto's voice was soothing. He didn't sound scared at all. Everything he said was soft and calm. Jane felt only slightly reassured to know that he was on the other side but when she thought about it the fact that she was trapped and that she couldn't get out over it whelmed her.

Wiping away her tears and brushing her wet hair out of her eyes she tried to read the screen on the palm pilot, 'Try the code 47DE8OP.' In her head she told her self to _breathe in deeply and hold, breathe out slowly and hold._ But she could feel the water rising up to her waist.

'Jane,' Ianto said softly into the communicator, 'it's not working.'

Jane took a big gasp of air and tried not be hysterical, 'He's changed the code. And I can't find out what it is. Ianto, I can't get out of here.'

'No, I am not leaving you!' he shouted over the communicator.

'I don't know if I can get out of here.'

'You can. Please, Jane, think! There has to be a way. I'm not leaving you in there.' She could hear Ianto starting to get scared. His voice was trembling and getting softer.

Jane turned to look at the door. Examining every part of it he rested her hands on the hinges.

'Ianto,' she called.

'Have you found the code?' he asked.

'No but if you get a power drill I just might be able to get out of here.'

--

Carefully using a pair of tongs Martha slowly pulled the bullet out of the young boy's shoulder. He was still unconscious but he moved slightly as the bullet finally left him.

Dropping the bullet into an evidence bag Martha said, 'Okay, we've got to get him to a hospital now.' They wrapped him up in a blanket and Jack carried him to the dented SUV.

They drove quickly to Cardiff General Hospital where they stopped at the Emergency Area. Jack quickly carried the boy into the hospital where Martha flashed her medical card at the nurses and doctors.

'This boy has just been shot. The bullet has been removed but I want to do some further tests on him. No one but me is allowed to touch him alright?' she told the nurses and doctors that were crowding around the boy's bed.

Gwen, Jack and Mickey sat patiently in the waiting area. Jack pulled his coat tighter around himself to conceal his blood stained shirt – there was no need for him to be rushed into ICU just for the doctors to find blood but no scares. Gwen held her wrist tightly. She had sprained it after being thrown across the warehouse by the werewolf.

They waited patiently and quietly for the next 10 minutes before Jack finally stood up, 'I am going back to the hub see if I can't find a way to get Ianto and Jane out of there. Gwen you stay here and have Martha see to your wrist once she'd done. Mickey -' he thought for a moment, '-just stay here encase of anything.' He tossed the keys to the SUV at Mickey before rushing out of the hospital, his coat waving in the wind behind him.

Just after Jack's departure Martha finally came out of the ICU centre, dressed in the white doctor's cost, looking for her colleagues. 'Where's Jack?' she asked.

'He's gone back to the hub. He thinks Jane and Ianto are still trapped inside,' Mickey replied to her.

'Okay, well we'll have to do with out him. I'm waiting for the results of some test I've done on the boy but I need some more advanced equipment from the hub. Not to mention I've got to try and find out who this boy is.' Martha sat down next to Gwen and took her wrist in her hands. 'It's just slightly swollen. We can get that wrapped up and everything will be okay.'

--

Jane could feel the water starting to rise up to her neck. Hopefully if Ianto was able to drill directly through the hinges and weaken them then the pressure from all the water should press against the door and open it. It was only and theory at most and the possibility of it work, as Jane calculated it, was very slim.

'Jane?' Ianto called from the other side of the door. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Drill directly into the hinge,' she shouted trying hard trying not to breathe in water at the same time. 'They're old and brittle so they should break easily but they are quite thick so you'll need to drill hard.' Jane could feel the water level still rising. Her feet were still touching the floor but as more water rushing in her feet soon lifted inches off.

From the other side of the door Ianto started to drill. Aiming directly at the middle of the hinge he prayed hard that it would work. As the drill got deeper and deeper into the hinge he could see water seeping out of the hole he was creating. Once he could go no further he moved onto the next hinge. There were 4 all together and Ianto hoped that Jane would still be alive by the time he finished the last one.

Inside the cell the water was inches from the roof. Jane took a large breathe and swan under the water. She calculated that she has less than a minute to go before there was no more air left. She broke the surface one last time to take in her last breathe as the water finally reached the roof. She swam under the water and examined the drill holes that Ianto was making. She couldn't see a direct hole but she could fee the hinges becoming soft. As she felt herself loosing air she quickly tried to push the door. Forcing her self onto the edge where the hinges were she banged her fists hard against them. She only had seconds more air left in her and there was none left in the cell. She felt her self become weaker and weaker and her eyes wanting to close slowly. Trying to stop her self from giving up for felt her last breathe leave her as she closed her eyes and drifted in the water.

--

Jack ran into the tourism office and past the beaded curtains that separated the Torchwood hallway from the rest of the office. Running up to the metal door he tried to type in the access code but it denied him. The hub was literally dead locked from the inside. Turning on his communicator he tried to contact Ianto or Jane but there was no reply. He pulled out his handphone and tried to call Ianto's cell but the connection failed. He quickly tried to think of any the routes in but there weren't any that were not dead locked. He banged his fist against the door feeling defeated.

--

Ianto stepped back away from the door. He had drilled into every singed hinge but the door was yet to budge. There were only tiny dribbles of water trailing out of the holes he'd just created.

'No!' he shouted frustratingly. He didn't want to feel like this, defeated and beaten. He couldn't lose a nothing member of the team and especially not one which had just joined. Angry and upset he threw the drill at the door. It hit the hinges square on and caused more water to flow out of the holes. Standing back he waited before moments later the door burst open and the water flooded out caring Jane with it.

Glad to see her he rushed up to her but she was curled up on the ground with her eyes closed. Pulling his ear to her chest he checked for a heartbeat only to find it beating softly and slowly waiting to disappear. Tapping her face softly and shaking her shoulder he tried to get her to wake up but she wouldn't.

'You can't leave Jane,' he said soft checking her pulse again. With her heart beat decreasing there was only one thing he could think of doing. Laying her flat he lifted her face up and pressed his lips against hers. Breathing into her deeply he released and continued CPR onto her chest. Checking her pulse a second time it was still slow and irregular so he tried again. Pressing his lips against hers and breathed out. As he lifted his lips off of Jane's he could see her eyes flickering open. Slowly they revealed her crystal grey coloured eyes that stared into his. She took a deep breath before coughing up water. Taking her hand and wiping it over her face she looked back at Ianto. As smile crept on her face as she lift her arms and threw them around his neck.

'Thank you,' she said soft into his ear.

'My pleasure,' he replied as Jane loosened her grip around his neck. Bring her face to look at his she quickly pulled him down so his lips met hers. She kissed him deeply before releasing him and dropping her eyes.

Slightly still overwhelmed by the kiss Ianto got up and pulled Jane along with him. Jane brushed a few strands of wet hair out of her face as she pulled out the wet palm pilot from her jeans.

'Wow, its water proof,' she giggled to her self as the screen lit up. The screen showed the lay out of the Torchwood hub. On the map was a red blinking dot. 'That's where our hacker is.' Jane pointed out.

'Let's find out who he is then,' Ianto said as he grabbed Jane's hand and began to run down the wet and grimy hallway.

--

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Any good? Comment if you think… or if you don't think. It's nice to see what people think XP


	5. The Hacker: Part Three

**The Hacker – Part Three**

**Summery: **When Jack, Martha, Mickey and Gwen are called out on a werewolf hunt something mysterious happens in the hub that Jane and Ianto must solve.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the information/characters of Doctor Who or Torchwood.

**A/N: **Ahh, my last part. Well actually I might put an epilogue but I'm still thinking about it. There might be some slight references to Doctor who but they might be off a bit cuz I modified them to match the story line.

--

Jane and Ianto walked down the sodden hallways pausing at corners to check what was beyond them. As the crept deeper and deeper into the basement of Torchwood the lights started to flicker on and off and sewer rat scuttled about.

As they turned corners they paused watching for any movement of any such creatures. As they paused at one corner Jane took out the palm pilot and checked their location. Pointing to a tall metal door she pulled out her gun and walked slowly towards it. Giving a nod to Ianto he quickly turned the leaver to open it wide. As Jane stood in front of the door facing it she was shocked to find that she was not confronted by a vast scaly creature but a young boy.

'Who are you?' she asked walking in slowly towards him.

'Does it matter?' he replied to her not looking up from the laptop placed conveniently in his lap, 'You're just going to kill me anyways – just like you did with the rest of them?'

'What are you talking about?' Ianto asked with authority.

'Don't act so oblivious Ianto,' the boy spat at him. 'Think about it – all thoughs people that ever walked through thoughs doors gets killed. How about your girlfriend Lisa or Mary? What about Beth and Tom, who thought they were going to save the world? Maybe Adam? Or did you forget him? There's always Tosh, Owen and Suzie – former collogues who got killed because of you and this stupid organization.'

'Why do you hold such a grudged against us?' Jane asked.

'Because I know what you do. I know how stupid this idea of fighting aliens is – you're not helping the human race you're hindering it!' as he shouted at Jane and Ianto the laptop glowed brightly and a small buzzing noise came from it, 'I'm sorry,' he said, 'but my job here is done.' Closing his laptop he got up and started walking towards the door.

'I can't let you leave with all that information,' Jane said standing between him and his way out.

'Threatening me isn't going to help Jane,' he opened his laptop, 'if you try and stop me I'll press this button,' he indicated to a bright red button in the middle of the keyboard, 'and all the information I have just downloaded is going straight out into the open where everyone in the world can see the real truth.'

Jane looked at Ianto for help. He nodded towards the door and she stepped away.

'Thank you,' he said exiting.

'Wait,' Ianto called out to him as he turned the corner.

'What?' he replied rudely.

'Can we have our electricity back before you leave?' Ianto asked politely.

Rolling his eyes the boy opened his laptop and punched in a few codes, 'Happy?' he asked as the main lights started to flicker on as he walking down the hallway.

Once out of sight Jane hit Ianto on the arm, 'You let him get away?'

'No,' turning on his communicator he called for Jack.

--

'Where've you been?' Jack asked over the communicator. He was sitting on the desk of the tourism center staring at the walls.

'Oh really?' he replied to Ianto. 'I'll see you inside.'

As Jacked walked through the beaded curtains and down the hallway the heavy, metal doors opened. Leaning against the cold concrete walls he tried to stay hidden. From beyond the door a small, young boy walked through.

Quickly snatching the laptop from his hands he held the gun to the boy.

'Not so fast,' he said.

The boy didn't say anything but looked slightly cross at him self. Rolling his eyes a second time he followed Jack back into the main area of the hub where Jane and Ianto were waiting.

'Right, electricity, the communicators, I get it now. Smart move!' the boy said to Ianto as Jack forced him down into a chair.

'Right, now tell me who you are, what you're doing here and what you've got against Torchwood?' Jack was about to turn away before he looked straight at the boy, 'and why someone looking EXSACLTY like you is now in a hospital undergoing treatment for lycanthropy.'

'So, you found him?' the boy asked from his seat.

'Found who?' Jane asked back.

'The werewolf. What did you do to him – stun him and force him to change back?'

'Well,' Jack started before trailing off, 'who is he?'

'My brother. My twin brother.'

'You're werewolves?' Ianto asked.

'He is but I don't know if I am.'

'But I still don't understand what you want with all the Torchwood files,' Jack asked.

'I know what you do here – steal people's lives then store them in cabinets and hard drives. You have a locked weevil in the basement – You're her captor, she's your prisoner. Do you think I could allow my brother to go through that?'

'Who said we'd lock him up?' Jack tested to boy.

'If not, you'll use him as some sort of test experiment,' the boy closed his eyes in frustration, 'Look it doesn't matter I just don't want him to fall into the hands of you people.'

'Why do you think we're so evil? What have we done that makes you think we're so bad?' Jane asked.

'1879 – the year Torchwood was established. My Great-Great-Grandfather was the first Torchwood experiment - he was a werewolf. He was taken to Scotland where some 'Doctor' tried to 'heal' him. It never worked. He died there but not before the werewolf genes were past down. Our family moved away from Scotland in fear that if Torchwood found them, they would be taken in as well. In the early 1900s they thought Cardiff would be safe –we've lived in fear but we've lived safely. We would never go out and lived cowering away. The gene soon died out by the end of the 20th centaury… but now it's come back. I couldn't give my brother the same fate that you gave my grandfather. I just couldn't let that happen. You have to understand that I did this for him.' The boy dropped his head and Jack expected him to start crying from all the memories but he tone was more of anger and frustration and hatred towards Torchwood.

The Torchwood team stood in a moments silence wondering what to do with the boy. He obviously had a troubled past and was just looking out for his brother - you can't punish someone for that.

In the silence there was suddenly an echoy voice in the distance.

'Jack?' Gwen called over the communicators. 'Jane, Ianto? Anyone?'

'Yeah, Gwen we're here,' Jack said breaking the silence

'Oh thank god. We thought something bad happened.'

'No we're all fine.' Jack tone was monotonous and flat.

'Martha's gone some reports on the boy,' Gwen said before passing the conversation over.

'Jack,' she called, 'I've done a few tests and it seems that the boy's genes are fluctuation.'

'What does that mean?' he asked.

'Well, with a little help from some Torchwood gadgets I think I can stabilize it hopefully canceling out this werewolf gene.'

Jack looked at the boy who was sat in the chair, head hung, eyes closed, arms by his side. 'Will the boy be okay?'

'He still unconscious which means now would be a good time for me to do it. I'm just not sure if he's in a coma. If he is, he may never wake up and we'll never know if it worked.'

Jack closed his eyes and rubbed his fingers over his temples massaging them – trying to get his mind back in working order.

'Jack?' Martha said waiting for a reply.

'Hold on,' Jack turned to the boy before crouching down in front of him. 'My collogue thinks she can get rid of the 'werewolf' gene in you brother,' the boy looked up at him, 'I just need to know whether or not you want us to try this?'

'See, a test!' the boy said jumping from his seat.

'No, we want to help.' Jack looked deep into the boy blue eyes trying to convince him this was the right thing to do, 'If not we keep him here for observation. Do you really want that?'

The boy looked back at Jack shaking his head slowly and biting his lip. Jack stood up and contacted Martha.

'Bring him in.'

--

The boy was laid over the counter in the Torchwood ME's office. Martha was dressed in a white robe with a set of gloved on. She looked at the boy on the table then to the boy standing at the top of the stairs with Jack. She felt a moments sadness go through her imagining what would happen if this became unsuccessful. She took a deep breath before starting the operation.

--

Jack led the boy up to the conference room where Ianto brought up a nice warm mug of tea. Wrapped in a blanket the boy stared out the window into the main area of the hub where he could see the plastic curtains covering the ME's area. Jane was surrounded by all sorts of gadgets and gizmos, destroyed during they boys hacking, as she attempted to assemble them back together. Gwen was sat at her desk re typing the security locks and passwords while Mickey attempted to create a profile on these two boys.

Jack sat next to the boy hands around his own mug, 'I need to know you're names.' He said.

'Russell,' the boy said, 'my brothers Euros.'

'Good names,' Jack pointed out.

The boy shook his head, 'No, they're nothing special.'

For the next three hours everyone in the hub stood around in complete silence. No one wanted to say a word encase of disturbing Martha. Everyone wanted this operation to go well for Russell's sake and for his brothers. They didn't want to let him down. They wanted to prove that they we're all evil.

--

Martha finally appeared from beyond the veil of white, plastic curtains in her normal clothes. From behind her they could see Euros laying on the ME's table covered in white blankets.

In the conference room Jack stood to watch Martha walked up the stairs to join him.

'So,' he asked softly as Russell lay asleep with his head on the table.

'I can't really know until he gets up,' Martha sat down tired and exhausted from her day, 'but everything seems to have gone to plan.'

She picked up the cup of coffee placed on the table by Ianto and took small sips from it.

'The only thing I can work out is that this gene must have just died off over the past generations but it somehow reappeared – Euros must have been special.'

--

It was the early hours of the morning when Russell woke up. He looked around the conference room to find it empty as he walked down the stairs quietly. Jane was laying a sleep on the sofa so he tip toed his way to the ME's area he past through the white curtains and saw Euros lying on the table. Walking over he placed a hand on his brother, 'Euros,' he whispered slightly. There was no sound or movement from him. A heart machine next to Euros' bed indicated a steady and constant heartbeat. At least he knew he was alive.

'I tried to help you. To make sure you didn't land in the hands of these people – but I couldn't help it. I did everything I could.' He lifted his other hand to wipe a tear from his check. 'I promised you I'd save you but I'm not sure if I have.'

Knelling by the side of the bed he placed his forehead down on the bed next to his brother's hands. He was quietly sobbing as he tried to regain his posture but it didn't work. Inside he felt lost and cold and disappointed with him self. He knew he probably shouldn't but he could find no other feeling or emotion that matched what he was going through. Throughout their lives they had lost everything. Their mother. Their father. Their friends. Their home. They lived alone together trying to get through life in one piece. But when this came along they became scared. They didn't want to die – not yet. They were innocents trapped in a cruel world and they felt they needed to fight.

As Russell cried for his brother he felt a warm feeling against his face. Lifting his head he looked up to see Euros' bright blue eyes staring down at him and his hand moving ever so slightly across his cheek.

'Thank you,' Euros said in a small voice to his brother. 'You did save me – the drumming is gone. The noise that has followed me all my life – for once I cannot hear it.'

Russell smiled at Euros. 'So, you're well now?'

'I feel cured,' Russell said smiling brightly back at his brother.

--

'You're free to go,' Jack said pointing to the entrance of the hub. 'You're cured so, you're not a threat. There's no reason we should keep you.'

Russell and Euros smiled at each other before looking back at Jack and the whole Torchwood team.

'Thank you,' Euros said. 'I was scared I was going to live the rest of my life a rouge werewolf or locked up in a Torchwood cell.'

'I'm just glad that both of you have learnt that Torchwood isn't all bad. We might have taken people in and did experiments and test on them but we're different now.' Jack shook both their hands before guiding them down the steps. 'If anything, we'll always welcome you.'

Russell and Euros looked back at the Torchwood team before Ianto guided them down the hall and out of the hub.

'It's like one of thoughs happy endings you get on thoughs Disney cartoons,' Jane mentioned as everyone got back to their work stations.

Mickey raised an eyebrow at her, 'They still had Disney cartoons in you're time?'

'Oh no, I've borrowed Ianto's copies of the films,' she said joyfully turning back to her computer.

Mickey nodded his head to himself, 'Uhuh, yeah. Ianto owns Disney cartoons.'

'Well, that's the ending to another day and another Torchwood mission,' Jack walked around behind his collogues. 'So, class,' he said in a louder voice. 'What have we learnt from this?'

Everyone turned to look at Jack with a questioning expression.

'Don't be prejudice towards Torchwood,' Jane mentioned still looking at her computer.

'Not what I was thinking but okay,' Jack mentioned.

'That we should approach every cause with the respect it should have,' Martha said.

'We should learn from our mistakes,' Gwen said. 'Lean from the mistakes of Torchwood in the past?'

'Something along thoughs line,' Jack said laughing at his team. 'We're a good team – little sketchy but well get over it once the computer system is back up again.' Jack directed this comment at Jane.

'What?' she replied back, 'He locked me in a cell full of raising water – how was I meant to go any faster in that situation?'

Jack replied by just smiling.

'Till our next case,' he said heading for the entrance to the hub.

'Where's he gone?' Ianto asked bringing up a tray of tea.

'Out, somewhere. Find more alien threats we can deal with,' Gwen said as she took her cup.

As the team settled down in their places with their cups of tea, Ianto walked over to Jane.

'Can I speak to you privately?' he whispered into her ear.

'Sure,' she said.

Standing from her chair she followed him – leaving the rest of Torchwood, and the world, behind.

--

**A/N: **Well, thank you for reading. I know it's not the best writing in the world but maybe one day I'll get better. Leave comments or drop me a message about anything. I always reply its that's any help XP Sorry if there are still one or two mistakes this was read through probably once before it was posted so I might have missed on or two things. But yes, hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
